


Finding Freedom in Submission

by Itsnottime_betterdaystodie



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnottime_betterdaystodie/pseuds/Itsnottime_betterdaystodie
Summary: Mike finds out Jesse is not what was thought, and attempts to save the boy and get him somewhere safe. Will his attempts work? What will become of Jesse? Non-canon compliant after episode 'Grilled.'





	Finding Freedom in Submission

Mike knew he should’ve packed some aspirin….

He wasn’t an overly proud alpha. Just tended to have more common sense and better judgement than most, which served to his betterment in…. well…. everything.

At least most days.

Jesse Pinkman. According to the file Gus had given him; regular run of the mill junkie beta trying to hit it big with an unstable /diseased/ alpha. Too stupid to recognize he was nothing more than a tool, to be tossed aside without a moment notice due to a misguided sense of belonging. Which would then be followed by a drug binge to ignore the very real fact that he was unwanted.

A cycle that was dangerous indeed, but hey, life of the average junkie beta for ya.

However, that was not to say he was /unnecessary/ by any means. Kid could cook, that was for sure. According to this paper.

And with White’s expiration date drawing ever near. Cancer or getting himself a too big head, who knew which would take him out first?  
Either way, IF they could make something loyal of the idiot beta, he might be worth more than a 9.mm bullet to the back of his soft skull.

Problem was they might need Pinkman ready sooner rather than later. They had been lucky. Whatever had caught Gus’s eye about those two, or information that had been gathered in the nick of time wherein he was available for damage control. 

Having pulled up right when the fight with Tico was going on. He had been unable to talk the hyped-up idiot down. It turned into a fucking druggie wild west shoot out honestly. He had caught the man in the shoulder with an easily fixed clean through shot from his .45 ACP ….. Really! He would have been fine. 

Then White’s …… something….. Cousin? Brother-in-law? Whatever. DEA relative showed up and shit hit the fan big time.

The big burly idiot had yelled for everyone to “Get on the ground!” Before seeing Walter and momentarily losing his composure. Wrong damned time to be making such a mistake, no matter the shock factor. Truly he had a hard time to this day feeling sorry for the guy. “Walter? What the fuck?” Seeing his guard down, Tico by a huge stroke of luck managed to drop five bullets into said agent. One of them going through his skull, killing him instantly.

Turning on the horrified, slack-jawed meat bag that was Walter, Tico began accusing him of being undercover DEA. And poised to shoot. With no other choice, Mike emptied his clip into Hector’s nephew.  
…………..

“This is going to be a long fucking week.” 

Yanking Walter back before he could get to his dead relatives’ body.

“No way White, there’s enough fingerprints to clean up as it is.”

When Walter Tried to fight him, he knocked him out and threw him (tied up and gagged for good measure,) into the back of his trunk.

Turning to the kid he sighed, “do I need to knock you out too or are you good to help me clean up this mess brat? 

To his surprise the young man just nodded, keeping his head tipped down and to the side, slightly exposing his neck. Almost omega like….. Whatever. Kid was probably not used to a shoot out and scared shitless. Still, he made for decent help, even did a more than half descent job helping set up shit to look like a regular old shoot out had happened that would result in the double death. 

What bothered him was after three hours into it, the kid wasn’t showing any signs of withdrawals. Rather, he seemed…. Slightly healthier? No twitching or paranoia that typically showed. Yet still had all the nervousness that surrounded a drugged-up meth head?

No.

That wasn’t right either. 

He set the boy to go find three missing bullets, while he went and pulled the file he had on him along with White’s  
Name: Jesse Bruce Pinkman. 

Age:18 

11/24/91

Status: Beta

Date status listed: 11/29/01

……..

Mike stared. ‘The devil was going on here?!’ -All- children Presented the day they turned 10. A mark appeared on their back-right shoulder close to their scent glands.

The marks varied from person to person, but there was always one constant.  
A flower on omegas.  
A tree with branches on alphas, between three and six depending on the strength of the alpha.  
While betas had a cluster of dots generally. 

And parents were to report their status same day to receive benefits and healthcare for their child based on status presented. That included status specific vaccinations, and suppressants as needed.

Reading further into the history he saw past the ‘troubled youth,’ and ‘unstable druggie,’ light the paper put him in.

He zeroed in on the Alpha father, who came from a long prideful line. Of /strictly/ alphas. Whose ‘good son’ was suspiciously an alpha as well.

Troubled, praying to every deity he could think of, and hoping he was wrong. He went to call the boy over to him.

Stopping himself, Mike thought more critically about it. If he was right, there would be some sort of waterproof/sweatproof covering on the boy.

Not only that but if he was 100% correct, the boy would freak out and try and flee. And was more breakable than he let on.

He grabbed an oversized beach towel he kept in with his random needs bag in the backseat. And a rag with some motor oil. Putting into his pocket a syringe of hormone flush he kept for date rape drug victims he sometimes had to rescue.

Popping open and standing by his hood for authenticity he called out;

“Kid!” 

Jesse looked up from his diligent search of the bullets, having amazingly found two of three in such a short time.

“Come here and help me with this real quick.”

Confused, but smarter than to try and disobey the alpha he walked quickly over to stand by the left headlight.

“Hold this towel, no, with both hands…”  
“Up in front of you in case this starts spraying shit.” 

As soon as Jesse had bent his arms in front of himself Mike pounced. Moving quickly behind the boy he grasped the edges of the towel and yanked the boy towards his chest, knocking him off balance and giving Mike the chance to wrap the towel tighter and wrap his arm tightly around the kid.  
Jesse gasped as he was knocked off balance and immediately started struggling. But in the same fluid motion Mike had managed to inject him with the flush and tighten his grip.

“Easy little one.” 

Jesse, realizing what had been injected into him, became hysterical: 

“LET ME GO!!!!” 

Mike hugged him closer trying to calm him down while the flush did it’s job:

“It’s okay, I know you’re scared.”

Jesse became more frantic in his struggles:

“LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”

Realizing the boy believed he was going to attack him he spoke quickly:  
“I promise I’m not trying to hurt you, nor am I going to let anyone else harm you. But what you’re trying to do is going to kill you. Hell, little one, I’m surprised you are still alive right now. Or any degree of sane for that matter.”

Losing all fight as the liquid cleared his system, but not believing the alpha behind him, Jesse began to hyperventilate while still begging;

“PLEASE.” *gasp* “Pleaspleasepleas-**gasp*

Mike cussed softly under his breath. In a last-ditch effort to calm the boy down, he turned him around in his arms and set the boys nose against his scent glands. He focused and released dominating and calming pheromones for the terrified kid.

It took longer than it should have, but Jesse, after a few strained breaths, started reacting to the pheromones. Calming down as he was told and in a few more deep breaths, was able to calm down to just some hiccups and tremors from the adrenaline rush. 

In return he instinctively for the first time in his life, bared his neck and released hormones of his own. Omega.

Sighing contentedly his ears stopped buzzing and he heard the train of words Mike had been telling him to help him calm down:

“Had a son of my own who was an omega, only a few years older than you actually. Damned best son a man could ask for. I miss him every day, and I can’t imagine what your life has been like, I promise though, I’ll get you somewhere safe. And we’ll get you he-.”

Mike stopped his rambling to adjust and carry the sudden limp weight, Jesse had fallen asleep, naturally, for what was likely the first time since he was ten. Taking the rag and wiping away the make-up on the sleeping boys’ shoulder, a bright mistletoe was revealed to him.

He smiled. “I surmount all difficulties.”” Life chose the right one for you didn’t it kiddo?”

Carefully as he could he laid the boy out in the front seat, keeping him wrapped in the towel and reclining the seat back, he buckled the kid in and cleaned the last of the shootout area.

Talking with Hector, assuring his silence in turn for letting the twins know what had happened so they could seek revenge. He called 911 on the DEA agents’ phone and began the long drive ahead of him.  
A few miles out an idea hit him, as Mike called Gus to let him know of the occurrences of the day, he also let him know of an idea that would save the kid and give his boss the upper hand in his endeavors.

End chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Except my earphones.


End file.
